The present teaching generally relates to methods and apparatuses concerning storage articles, and more specifically relates to methods and apparatuses concerning a storage receptacle stacking system.
It is desirable to provide storage articles, in particular, open box style five-sided receptacles. These open receptacles may be used for storage and these receptacles may be stacked to provide a stacked storage system.
Ready to assemble furniture has been around since the late 1940s. Companies such as Sauder have been producing ready to assemble items since the 1950s.
It remains desirable to provide a ready to assemble storage receptacle stacking system.